First Night
by roxygoth
Summary: It's the boys first night in McDuck Manor. Of course they're not nervous at all, why would they be? No, this is the start of a new adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Roxy Goth, this is my first time writing for Ducktales.**

 **I do realise this idea has already been done, but I wanted to have a play with it. This takes place directly after the last scene of the pilot.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from the series, or the comics. I do not own The Famous Five or anything Enid Blyton has written.**

"Alright then laddies, take a look round the manor and decide which room you want." Scrooge said, opening the door. "Webby will show you the available rooms."

"What about me?" Donald asked, not sure of he was included in the 'laddies'.

"You've got yourself a room next to me. Well, across from me even."

As the boys ran off with Webby, Donald folded his arms. "And what have I done to deserve that honour?"

"Apart from nearly cook yourself in Atlantis? Nothing. Look, it's one of the best rooms in the house, apart from my own of course, and I'm sure you'll be comfortable. Now, let's get those burns looked at…"

Meanwhile upstairs Webby was proudly showing the boys her room. "My wardrobe's here." She flung it open. "This is my favourite skirt!" She held it up proudly.

"Looks nice." Huey said, politely.

"I know, I've got seven! I love this place, I spend most of my time here."

"You've got a lot of books." Louie observed, walking over to her bedside and picking one up. He paused, before asking. "Who're the Famous Five?"

"Julian, Dick, George – real name Georgina – and Anne, with Timmy the dog, of course. They go on adventures together and outsmart baddies. They're cousins, well, Julian, Dick and Anne are siblings actually. Which makes George there cousin, but they're a bit like you actually."

"Really?" The boys asked together.

"Yeah! Julian's the responsible one who seems quite smart, like you Huey. Dick's the middle one and the joker, a bit like you Dewey and Louie…" She trailed off. "Well you kind of ruin the trend. But yeah, they're really cool!"

"Hmm." Huey picked up a different book and examined it. "Do you mind if I borrow one sometime?"

"Yeah sure! Five go to Kirren Island is the first-"

Dewey cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, this is cool and all, but weren't we meant to be choosing _our_ rooms?"

Webby clicked her fingers. "Right. Let's go!" She bounded over to the door and flung it open with a bang before disappearing.

The boys all flinched before looking at each other. "I suppose we'll have to get used to that?" Huey said, looking at the door.

"Er, we'll get used to it in no time! Remember – cooped up in a mansion, once we get her out and about she'll simmer down in no time."

"GUYS, C'MON!"

Louie stuck his finger in his ear while snarking. "Yeah, sure she will." With that final positive word they all trooped out to see Webby holding the door to the nearest room open and grinning triumphantly.

"So, this is directly opposite you, huh?" Huey clarified, as they all stepped inside. "Noted."

"It's pretty much exactly like mine, except different coulers – obviously. I don't know why I said that you can obviously see it…heh-heh. You can put your clothes in here!" She flung open the wardrobe. "And there's a dressing room table! And –"

"Wow! This view is fantastic!" Dewey had flung the window open and was nearly leaning fully out in an admiration. "Louie, get over here, you'll love it!"

Louie stuck his phone in his pocket before sauntering over and, leaning his arms on the window sill, looked leisurely out. "Wow, it is cool." He said, pleasantly surprised. "You can see for miles."

"Is that a castle in the background!?" Huey squeezed himself in at the end.

Webby, who was now perched on the bed, said. "Yeah, it's Glomgold's. The Billionaire. You remember him?"

"Oh, we won't forget him for a long time." Huey said, turning to face her.

"He's engrained in my nightmares now." Louie added.

"Well, Scrooge and him have kind of a weird relationship. They hate each other, but they still go to the Billionaire's club…"

"There's a billionaire's club!" Dewey spun round. "Can we go?"

Webby considered. "You'd have to ask Mr McDuck first, but I don't see why not."

"Count me in." Huey said, eagerly.

"Count me out." Louie said, still staring out the window.

"What!?" His brothers said, simultaneously. "Why!?"

"There's only two Billionaire's in Duckberg, it's not going to be much of a club. As a matter of fact if you do go I'll wager it's just Scroogie and Old Glommy throwing javelins at each other or somethin'. It'll be totally boring."

"Suit yourself." Dewey said, sulkily. It was always more fun when the three of them were together.

Huey, sensing the brewing atmosphere and keen to avoid argument, said to Webby. "There's more rooms, I take it?"

Webby smiled widely, before leaping of the bed and landing perfectly, much to Huey's astonishment. "Sure, there's loads, but I take it you'd want to be close to each other?"

"Er…" The boys looked at each other, mentally conferring. After a couple of seconds they turned back to Webby.

"Sure that'd be great." Dewey said brightly. "As a matter of fact I'll have this room."

"Really?" Webby said, a bit doubtfully. "You know there's loads on this floor right?"

"Yeah, but the view in here is great and I like being able to see Glomgold's castle. I might be able to see if he's plotting anything, ooh, do you reckon Uncle Donald would let me have a telescope?" He turned to Huey, eyes sparkling.

Huey scoffed. "You've got as much chance of a getting a telescope as I have of getting Uncle Donald to let me take up fencing."

Webby cut in, scratching her arm nervously. "You do realise this room is opposite mine, right?"

Dewey stared at her. "Yeah, so?"

Webby scratched her arm harder. "Nothing, I just figured that given the option…"

"Webby, this room will be fine. It's better than being opposite Uncle Donald or Scrooge."

"Where are Uncle Donald's and Scrooge's rooms, by the way?" Louie asked, trying not to sound like he was to worried.

"Scrooge's is on the top floor, the biggest room. If he puts Mr Duck where I think he's going to put Mr Duck he'll be in the room opposite, which is the second biggest room-"

"Ah, lucky!" Louie finally turned his attention from the view. "Where's the third biggest room? Is that free?"

As Huey and Dewey fondly rolled there eyes, Webby said, awquadly. "Well, my granny has the third biggest room, what with her being the housekeeper and all…"

"Of course." Louie said, quickly. "But the fourth biggest?"

"Mine."

"Fifth?" Louie pressed, a edge of annoyance creeping under his voice.

"This one."

"I called it." Dewey said, quickly.

Louie waved a hand. "Alright, alright, I heard you sheesh. What about the sixth?"

Webby brightened up. "Right down at the end of the hall! C'mon let's go!"

As she sprung of, Huey grabbed Louie by the arm. "What's with all the 'I want the biggest room thing?"

Louie frowned and, shaking his arm out his brothers grip, said. "Hey, we've spent our life sharing a room, and now we finally get our own space! Can you really blame me for wanting to have a lot of it?"

Huey paused, thinking it over, before saying resignedly. "No, I suppose not."

"GUYS!" Webby yelled from the other end of the hallway. "C'mon! This one's got an en-suit!"

Dewey neatly placed himself between his brothers, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "C'mon let's go."

The last thing Huey said before they shut the door was. "I'm going to need a map for this place. Maybe I'll make one!"


	2. Of lasers and full names

**Hey! I'm back, and thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I'm so pleased you think it's good. Hope I've kept it up now…**

 **See chapter one for the disclaimer.**

When the triplets stepped into the corridor they could see Webby waving from a room on the far right.

Louie broke free from Dewey's gentle grip and ran the short distance to the room as Huey and Dewey shared a grin. "No way!" They heard him yell. "This is awesome!" They heard a soft thump.

Walking in, they were greeted by the sight of Louie sprawled on a big double bed, eyes closed with a smile on his face and Webby sitting in a chair.

"You comfortable there, Louie?" Dewey asked. He got a thumb in in reply. "Good, good. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself or anything…"

"Oh, leave of, Dewford." Louie said, eyes still closed. "My muscles are killing me…"

"Yours are!?" Dewey said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm the one who pulled the jewel out the ceiling-"

"Floor." Huey corrected automatically.

His brother waved a hand. "Whatever-"

Louie sat up and pointed at his immediate older brother. "-Hey! Did you not see me running for my life from Glomgold's hired assassins? Thanks for saving me, by the way, Hubert." He added, putting his hand down.

"No problem." Huey said, cheerfully.

"They were pretty awful." Webby said, kicking her feet backwards and forwards.

"Yeah. They probably weren't being paid a lot." Louie said, finally dragging himself of the bed. "I mean, I wouldn't pay them a lot if they were my assassins."

"Okay, can we move on from the idea of assassins?" Huey said, his voice going a little high.

"Yeah, especially the idea of you having them." Dewey said, his tone light. "I mean, it was bad enough when you brought that Rottweiler puppy home as a guard dog."

"Hey, Uncle Donald said we needed some extra security!"

"Yeah, he meant locks not flippin' Cerberus!"

"Well, I didn't know did I? I was seven-"

"-Infra-red lasers are good for security." Webby said, pleased that she could finally add something to the conversation. The boys stopped and looked at her.

"What?" They said together.

"Yeah, just put a bunch of them outside the door. They're basically invisible and they're really secure. Mr McDuck has a ton I'm sure if you ask…" She trailed off upon seeing the looks she was getting. "What?"

Dewey scratched the back of his neck, awquadly. "We don't need lasers, Webby. Not now anyway, this was years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're cool now." Behind him Huey and Louie nodded.

"Oh right. Of course. I knew that…so are you having this room or not?" She said, a tad aggressively to Louie, who blinked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good…"

Webby leapt of the chair and landed in a thinking pose. "So just Hubert…" She said, stroking her chin, thoughtfully.

Huey shared a look with Dewey and Louie, before saying, slightly awquadly. "Actually Webby…I'd prefer it if you called me Huey."

Webby blinked. She hadn't messed this up, surely? "But Hubert's your name?" She checked.

Huey winced as behind him Dewey and Louie became very interested in the walls. "Yeah…"

"So why can't I call you Hubert?"

"Because nobody actually _calls_ me Hubert." Huey explained as patiently as he could.

Webby frowned. Something wasn't adding up here… "But Louie called you Hubert!" She said, her voice rising in pitch.

Huey by now was sweating a little nervously. "Well yeah…"

"So why can't I!?"

Seeing that Huey was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, Louie said smoothly. "Because I'm his brother. I'm allowed and you're not, end of story."

Webby looked at him in confusion.

Dewey sighed before saying. "What my brother _means_ , Webby, is that siblings do things differently. Which you can't be expected to know as an only child – which is fine, btw. But yeah, Louie's the only one who's allowed to call people by their full name."

"Oh right. Okay then. So can I call you Louis?"

Judging by the boys reaction – a short sharp wince – she guessed not. Any doubts she might had had were erased two seconds later.

"No." Louie said, bluntly. "I don't like being called…" He seemed to choke on the next word. "Louis."

"Oh right…" Webby scratched her arm again.

Louie sighed. "Look, if you don't want me to call you by your full name, I won't. Just tell me."

"No, I don't mind. It's Webbigail, by the way."

Louie nodded. "Noted."

There was an awquad silence before Dewey said. "Sooo, you were on about a room for Huey?"

Webby nodded, eagerly, spirits restoring. "Yeah! It's this way, c'mon Huey!" Before Huey had time to process what was going on she'd grabbed his arm and was pulling him out the room.

As soon as they'd left the room Dewey promptly smacked Louie gently on the arm.

"Hey!" Now it was Louie's turn to look confused. "What was that for!?"

Dewey folded his arms. "First of all, I didn't hit you that hard. Secondly, you could have explained what you meant a bit more."

"Fair enough." Louie admitted. "I just didn't think. I could see she was upsetting Huey so…" Louie rolled his sleeve up to look at his arm, avoiding his brother's eye.

"I know, but remember – cooped up in a mansion. She's going to need a bit of time to adjust. And we can help her!"

"I will help her." Louis said, defensively.

"Really?"

"Really, I will help her become an A+ - no, an A* liar – to be used responsibly, of course."

"Of course." Dewey echoed, eyebrow raised.

"Of course, look trust me, Dewford, there's nothing to worry about."

Dewey paused, before nodding. "Fair enough. C'mon, let's go rescue Huey."

As they walked towards the other end of the corridor, they could hear Webby and Huey.

"And here's your wardrobe, and your desk. And – ooh, look! A little shelf!"

As the two younger brothers waked in, Huey nodded. "Perfect for my Junior Woodchuck Guide." He said, reaching up and popping it on.

Louie looked round. "This room is quite small." He observed.

"I know." Webby said, turning to face him. "It's one of the smaller ones, but you said you all wanted to be on the same floor, so-"

"It's great." Huey said, putting his hands on his hips and looking round. "It's not that small actually, it' about the same size as Uncle Donald's room on the houseboat."

"Talking of Uncle Donald, we should probably tell him what we've done." Louie said, hand already on the doorknob.

They found Donald and Scrooge on the top floor, Donald with bandages on his wings. "What've you done?" Louie asked, in alarm.

Donald smiled a little before re-assuring him. "It's just a few minor burns, Louie, nothing to worry about."

"Ooh – I know all about burns!" Webby said, excitedly jumping around. "Are they third, second or first?"

Donald blinked before answering. "Well, second but-"

"Oh, they're nasty. I got one of them once, but granny patched it up for me. It hurt like crazy the whole time. But don't worry, they'll go in about 2-3 weeks."

"I know, thanks Webby. I have had them before." Donald said, without thinking. Instantly he realised his mistake.

"What!?" His nephews said, together. "When!?"

"Oh boy." Donald muttered under his breath, before smiling at his boys. "Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago."

"How long?" Huey asked.

"Long before you three were even born." Catching Scrooges eye, Donald hastily said. "Oh, look at the time! It's bedtime."

"But Uncle Donald-!" Dewey said.

His uncle held up a hand. "Uh-uh. C'mon it's 11 o clock at night, and you three are tired."

"No we're not!" Dewey said, hotly.

Donald grinned. "Uh-huh. I'll believe that when you three – four – stop yawning. C'mon now bed. Which room are you in?"

"We have separate ones!" Huey said, proudly.

"Separate?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah!" His boys responded, together.

"We're ten, not two Uncle Donald." Louie added.

Fighting back memories of when the boys _were_ actually two years old, Donald said. "Of course you are. C'mon then, show me where you are…"

Half an hour later, with the tour done the boys – and Webby – were in their respective rooms, with the lights out prepared to go to sleep.

Unknown to each of them, the boys all said the same thing. "Well, here we go…" Before simultaneously switching the lights out and going to sleep.


	3. It's too quiet

**Hey! I'm back, thank you to WDGHK, lovesosa123, itsmepeme and Cartoonlover422 for reviewing the last chapter, and to those who have favourite and followed the story so far.**

 **Will anyone get the reference to Quack Pack, I wonder?**

 **BTW, this is the first time I've tried to do a chapter like this, i.e. switching between different viewpoints.**

 **There are two chapters left after this. One will be an epilogue.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on!**

Huey yawned as he finished the last couple of words of chapter 77 of the JWG. He turned his torch of and put it on the bedside table, then got out of bed, put the guidebook on his it's little shelf and checked the time on his phone. 00:13. Time to go to bed, by the look of it. He climbed back into bed and closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep.

Dewey meanwhile was staring at the ceiling, humming softly under his breath to his music. He was listening to the Hairspray soundtrack. You Can't Stop The Beat, to be exact. As the music drew to a close, he checked the time on the IPod. 00:13. "I should probably go to sleep" He said, quietly, gently taking his headphones out and placing his IPod on his bedside table. He lay down and tried to go to sleep.

Louie was reading a comic. Mantis Boy, to be exact. He yawned as he flicked the page over, and with one hand pressed a button on his phone causing the screen to light up. It was 00:13. He rolled his eyes, Huey would kill him if he knew he was up this late. He placed the comic gently down the side of his bed, along with a couple of others, leaned back, closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is not working.' Huey thought to himself opening his eyes, after a little while of trying and failing to fall asleep. 'Why is this not working?' He sat up in bed and looked round the room, it was 00:37 and therefore dark. He was used to sleeping with Louie's night-light maybe that was it. He got out of bed and opened the curtain a little bit, allowing the moon to shine though a tad. He went back to bed. Maybe that would fix it.

Dewey hated silence. He just wasn't used to it, what with having Huey and Louie by his side pretty much constantly all his life. He lolled his head over to one side to check the time on his alarm. 00:37. Dammit. He wasn't usually awake this late, he was usually in bed by ten and asleep by half past. By this point Huey would be snoring and Louie would be tossing and turning. Dewey let out a laugh, before smacking his hands over his beak and trying to get himself under control again. When he had, he breathed in deeply and then breathed out deeply. Right. Time to actually try and get some sleep at…he checked his clock. 00:40 AM. Dammit. Right – bed.

Louie was nervous. The shadows on the wall, caused by his nightlight, seemed to be moving every time he looked at them, and the walls seemed to be closing in slightly. Which was weird because Webby had said this was one of the bigger rooms. 'Stop being a wimp, Louie.' He muttered under his breath. 'It's only a few shadows. Get a grip.' He looked over at his clock, 00:40, then he turned back and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw a demonic hand fluttering on the wall.

As he got his heartbeat under control again a flash of annoyance sparked in his chest and he found himself getting out of bed and flinging the window open to be greeted with a waving branch tree directly in front of his face. He face-palmed himself and said, softly. "Oh come on, Louis! Get your flippin' act together!' With that he gently shut the window, this time drawing the curtains, and returned to bed. It was 00:42.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now Huey was ready to climb the walls. How the heck was it so difficult to go to sleep!? He'd tried everything he could remember the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook saying, he had counted sheep, both forwards and backwards. He'd tried levelling his breathing, he'd even tried counting prime numbers, nothing was working. He fluffed his pillow and flung himself back onto it. He closed his eyes and tried to reflect on the day to calm his mind down. He chuckled slightly, seeing Dewey triumphantly holding the Jewel of Atlantis had been pretty epic. And seeing Louie happy when they all made it out alive had been pleasing as well. He smiled, remembering himself nearly knocking that Gabby McStabberson out. Served her right for going after his youngest brother with a sword, for crying out loud. He frowned, remembering Louie's scared face. Yeah, the JWG said that violence was never the answer, but in this case Huey was prepared to make an exception.

Suddenly Huey got a nervous feeling in his stomach. He frowned, he recognised that feeling. Something was wrong with one of his brothers. He checked the clock. 00:58. He sighed, getting out of bed. They'd actually lasted quite a long time.

This was not working, Dewey decided, sitting up in bed. He checked the clock, it was 00:55. He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. After a little reflection, Dewey realised that the problem was Huey's snoring. It wasn't there. So, he leaned back into his bed, folded his arms across his chest and started to snore lightly, while levelling his breathing. The only thing he got out of this was a violent coughing fit and, sitting straight up, Dewey blindly fumbled around on the top of his dressing table for some water.

After a couple of seconds of this Dewey gave up and flinging the covers back stumbled out the room. It was 00:58.

Meanwhile Louie was on the verge of having a panic attack. Far from making the situation better when he'd closed the curtains, it had made it worse because now the room was darker and although Louie had a night light the only plug was on the other side of the room and therefore the light seemed very far away. And although there were now no shadows dancing on the walls, it was very quiet and the walls seemed to be closing in a bit. He tried to level his breathing while checking his phone. It was now 00:58. He clutched his phone in one hand and curled in on himself. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back on the houseboat with his brothers and Uncle Donald next door, not the floor above. He wanted to be home.

He wanted his brothers.


	4. Whispers in the night

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for the delay, I've had a lot on. I will try and get the epilogue up next Monday at the latest, but for now here's the next chapter.**

 **BTW thanks for everyone who's still sticking with me! And also I've moved some stories that were originally written for Quack Pack and Mickey Mouse and Friends to the Ducktales fandom, feel free to check them out if you feel like it.**

 **Warning: This is kind of a long one - also, I'm not sure about Louie in this one? I hope he's okay.**

 **Anyway – see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on!**

Louie yelped as he heard a bang from outside and instantly threw the covers over his head and curled in on himself, trying to calm his heartbeat down a little.

Meanwhile out on the landing Huey and Dewey were both on their backsides rubbing their beaks, having collided with each other in the dark.

"Hey, watch it!" They'd yelled at the same time and then, upon recognising each other's voice, went. "What are you doing up?"

There was a brief pause before Dewey said. "Started coughing and couldn't find my water. Running into you seems to have solved the issue though. You?"

Huey stood up and, extending a hand to his brother said. "The Triplet Sense kicked in. Are you okay?"

Dewey nodded. "Yeah." He said, accepting his brother's hand. "Aside from the coughing I'm fine."

Huey frowned a little at that, saying slowly. "So that means that if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then it had to be…"

"Louie." The brothers said at the same time.

With that they both padded quietly across to Louie's room.

Louie, meanwhile, had succeeded in calming himself down a little and had even got the courage to stick his head out of the covers. Just as he was about to get out of bed to go and re-open the curtains the door started opening.

With a small yelp Louie shot back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Two seconds later he heard Huey's concerned voice.

"Louie?"

Said duck didn't reply. He was silently kicking himself. Of course it would just be Huey. Who else would it be likely to be except Huey, or maybe Dewey?

"Louie!" Unless of course it was both of them, Louie internally groaned upon hearing his other brothers voice. Great. This was just what he needed.

"Louie are you alive or not?" Dewey asked, sounding a weird mix of concerned and annoyed.

"…Fine." Louie said, sheepishly pulling the covers down from his face. "Just seeing how many togs this duvet is. Probably a lot, it seems pretty cool. Anyway, I'm fine, no need for you two to worry just go-"

"-We're not going." Huey said, closing the door behind him and Dewey as they came over and sat on the bed. "We can't sleep. And apparently neither can you."

"I'm fine, I told you I was just admiring how many togs the sheet had!"

"What, in the dark?" The oldest deadpanned. "Your eyes may be good, Louie, but they aren't that good."

Louie groaned. "Okay fine! I can't sleep! It's too dark, there are shadows on the walls that I don't like, the walls are closing in and it's too quiet!" With that he scrunched his legs up to his chest and hugged himself tightly.

Dewey nodded, and put an arm round his brothers shoulders. "Look, Louie, don't worry alright? You're not the only one who's finding it weird. I miss your tossing and turning and Huey's snoring-"

"What?" Huey broke in, generally shocked. "I don't snore!"

His two younger brothers exchanged a smirk, before Dewey said. "Hate to break it to you, Hew, but you do."

"Like a train." Louie added, helpfully.

Huey picked up a pillow and hit his youngest brother round the head with it. "Oh, don't you start!"

Louie rubbed his head, more for effect than actual pain, and smirking said. "Hey, you're the one who's always trying to teach me 'Honesty is the best policy!'"

Huey started whacking Louie with the pillow again and said, over the sound of Dewey's laughter. "Don't you dare use Rule 37 of the JWG against me!"

"Guys?" The laughter broke abruptly off as the light came on and the three of them stared at Webby, who was standing in the doorway in a pale pink nightdress looking a little like a ghost. A very confused ghost. "What are you doing? It's one in the morning!"

As Huey stopped hitting Louie and the pair of them sat up and regained their breath Dewey said. "Well, it's five past actually, but who's counting?"

Webby folded her arms. "What are you doing?" She said again.

The three brothers shared a glance before Huey sighed. "We can't sleep." He said, apologetically.

Webby was confused. "Sure you can, it's night time, It's cosy and quiet and-" Then the light dawned and she clapped her hands together. "Oh! You mean cause you miss each other! Oh – that's so sweet!"

The boys grimaced. "It's not cute, Webby!" Louie said, folding his arms. "It's annoying."

Webby instantly stopped bouncing up and down. "It is? Oh! It is! Right of course. Very annoying – I knew that. So – what are you gonna do 'bout it?"

She was met with three confused looks. "What do you mean?" Huey asked.

"Well, you need to sleep, and you can't do it in separate rooms and there's not a room in the manor that has three beds already in it. So, what are you going to do?"

"We could get the tri-bunk-bed!" Dewey said triumphantly.

After a glance shared with Huey, Louie wacked Dewey round the head with the back of his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The same tri-bunk-bed that was burnt in the fire, you mean? Cause our room was right next to the control room that _some genius_ left running!?"

Before the boys could break out in another argument, Webby said. "Of course there is the pull out sofa downstairs. I think that would get the three of you on it. I'd need some help getting it out though…"

Dewey leapt of the bed. "No problemmo! Let's go!"

Five minute later they'd got the sofa bed out and Webby and Dewey had got it set up and sorted while Huey and Louie had watched, now it was done and Webby was standing triumphantly next to it, a big grin in her face.

"Thanks Webby." Huey said, standing next to her. "I mean, hopefully we won't need this again…"

Webby waved a hand. "Don't worry it's fine. I'm just glad that sofa bed is being used for something. Mr McDuck brought it ages ago as a way to save space, but he could never convince anyone to actually sleep on it for more than a night. Anyway, see you in the morning!"

"Night." The triplets said together.

"C'mon guys. It's…" Huey checked his watch. "1:20 in the morning. We really need to go to sleep."

Dewey was already lying in bed. "Well stop talking then Hubert! Honestly…"

"Louie?" Huey said, seeing the youngest triplet was looking round the room nervously. "Something up?"

"N-no…"

Dewey sighed and sat up. "Dude, you're stammering. You always stammer when you're nervous, now c'mon and tell us cos-'" He yawned. "-I do actually want to go to bed sometime tonight."

Louie sighed. "It's stupid…"

"Not if it's worrying you, it isn't." Huey said, reassuringly.

"I-I just can't shake the feeling that Glomgold's hired goons are going to come after us again." Louie admitted.

"But they're not going to, are they? Dewey said, before Huey had a chance to open his beak. "Because they're eternally grateful to Uncle Donald for A – not rating them out to the police B – saving them from Atlantis and C – giving them advice on other places to work. So, ergo, they're not going to come after us."

"And even if they did." Huey added, still seeing Louie was a bit doubtful. "As Webby said this place is covered with infra-red lasers, Uncle Donald and Scrooge are right upstairs. Beakley would drop kick anyone who tried to break in and Launchpad…" Huey trailed off. "Well, he looks intimidating."

Louie nodded, feeling more reassured. "Yeah, true. Guess I was just worrying about nothing. Thanks guys."

"Eh, it's what we're here for." Huey said , smiling.

Dewey waved a hand in the air. "Right so now we've got all the mushy mushy stuff out the way, Louie, are you planning on going to sleep any time tonight or not?"

Rolling his eyes Louie switched the main light of and –using his phone for a torch - climbed in the bed.

"Nothing's going to happen to us." Dewey said, softly into the darkness. "Well, we might get deafened by Huey's snoring, but apart from that-"

"Oh c'mon guys! Leave of!"

Dewey and Louie snickered a bit and Louie closed his eyes, finally feeling calm for the first time that night.


	5. The next morning

**Hey! So here it is – the Epilogue. Man, I can't believe it's over already. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourite and followed it!**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on!**

Donald didn't know what on earth had possessed him to set an alarm – but he had. So when it promptly rang at 8 o clock in the morning his response was too quickly turn it off with a quack of frustration. He then tried to go back to sleep, but after ten minutes of tossing and turning and lying there with his eyes closed he gave up and got out of bed.

Most of their stuff had been destroyed in the fire, only the actual boat itself really surviving. And that needed a major paintjob. The result of this was Donald had no dressing gown to put on so he was freezing.

Seeing no other choice he quietly tiptoed over to his uncle Scrooges room and, poking his head round the door gently took his uncle's dressing gown of the hook on the back of the door.

Just as Donald was shutting the door, Scrooge turned over and Donald froze – a habit left over from his youth – thankfully though Scrooge was sill asleep.

Having shut the door gently he then put the dressing gown on and instantly felt a lot better. Then he went downstairs to check on his boys because if he was freezing they must be to.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Donald took a moment to remind himself who was in what room before going to Louie's.

Knowing there was no way the youngest would be up yet Donald edged the door open a couple of inches, smiling fondly when he saw Louie's nightlight glowing. The smile froze when he realised Louie wasn't there.

He opened the door fully and knocked on the en-suit's door. "Louie? You in there?"

No reply. Donald nodded. He'd had a feeling something like this might happen. Louie was prone to nightmares, and when he got them he usually went to…

He carefully opened Huey's door and his heart nearly leapt out his chest when that bed was empty to. "Wah-!" Then Donald cut himself of and put a hand on his chest to calm himself down. Dewey of course. Clearly none of them could sleep and so had ended up in the biggest room.

Donald was smiling widely as he pushed open Dewey's door. Now he really did have a heart attack because none of them were there. And unlike Louie's room there was no ensuit for him to check. "Ack!"

With that Donald raced upstairs at the speed of light and throwing Scrooge's door open with a bang, ran over and shook his uncle awake.

"W-wha' on e-earth?" Scrooge began as his eyes were assaulted by light and his ears by yelling.

"The boys!" He heard his nephews voice, which was by now nearly reaching the volume a jet engine might make.

"What boys? Donald, stop shaking me for cryin' out loud, lad!" With that Scrooge shook himself free from Donald's grasp.

Said duck glared at his uncle. "What boys!? It's your grand-nephews-!

"Ah yes. Huey, Louie and the bluey. What's wrong with 'em?" Scrooge got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

By now Donald was nearly ready to explode. "First things first - his name is DEWEY, secondly it's Huey DEWEY and Louie and thirdly – THEY'RE NOT THERE!"

That got Scrooges attention aright. "What do you mean they're not there!?"" He said, as he threw open his bedroom door. "Where else can they possibly be?

Donald was directly behind him. "I don't know! Maybe they've been kidnapped by one of your sworn enemies!"

Scrooge swirled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, causing Donald to nearly run into him. "Now there's an idea, which one do you think?"

"I don't know! You've got to many people who want your guts for garters I wouldn't know where to st-!"

"Morning Mr McDuck." At that both Scrooge and Donald broke off to see Webby standing at the top of the stairs, holding a glass of water.

"Not now Webbigail." Scrooge said, tiredly. "We're having a bit of a panic-"

"Panic? Why?"

"The boys are missing!" Donald cut in, before Scrooge could say anything.

"Okay, we don't know that they're-"

Webby finished her drink before looking at them in confusion. "The boys? Missing? They can't be, I've just walked past them."

She was met by two looks of confusion. "What?"

"When I got this." Webby held the empty glass up. "From the kitchen. The boys are asleep on the couch. I wouldn't wake them up for a while though, they had kinda a long night.."

"Why?" Donald said, by now beyond confused.

Webby smiled. "They couldn't sleep." She beamed, then she added. "Without each other, I mean. It was so sweet. Though Louie doesn't think it is, so if he asks, then it's absolutely despicable."

Scrooge took a breath. "The boys are downstairs?" He clarified.

Webby nodded.

The old duck nodded before turning to Donald. "Right. So now that's sorted I'm going back to bed…what are ya doin' wit' y dressing gown?"

Donald blinked. "What?"

"My dressing gown! That's mine, get it off!"

"Hold on its freezing!" Donald protested as Scrooge wrestled him out of the offending item.

Over Webby's giggles, Scrooge drew himself up and looked as intimidating as one can be when they've got a fluffy red dressing gown over their shoulder. "You. Do not touch MY stuff again, do ya understand, laddie!?"

Donald threw his hands in the air. "Alright, alright! I won't. So what are we going to do about the bed?"

At which Scrooge said, simply. "What bed?"

"Well, they obviously can't be in their own rooms. And there's not a room in here that has three beds – unless its changed since I've been here last? No? Okay then. The tri-bunk bed they usually use has gone in the fire, so now what are they-"

"Oh here!" With that Scrooge reached into his dressing gown pocked and pulled out a couple of notes. "That should cover it. And if not, find a cheaper bed!" With that he started back towards the stairs leaving Donald standing in the hallway with Webby, holding at least $500 in notes.

"Wow. Thanks!" He called after his uncle, who waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah, don't go on about it, lad. It's only a one time purchase, isn't it?"

Donald was about to point out that in a couple of years the boys would needs a new bed, or beds as it might be, but decided not to chance it. Smiling went upstairs to put the money in his wallet, he'd let the boys sleep in a while longer. Then they'd go bed shopping. Although knowing Louie he'd try and do it via…what was it called? EBay! That's it. Ah, his boys…

Webby watched Mr Duck go, with admiration in her eyes. "So awesome." She said, under her breath before dancing of towards her room.


End file.
